Secrets to Keep
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: Sam, Danny, Chris, and Cathy became MBC trainers to train new Monster Busters. Who's gonna protect Singletown? The new recruits of course ... wait ...who are they? I dont own Monster Buster Club. I'll be using a new chapter format, so look for STK Ch 13.
1. The new beginning

(Before you begin, remember this takes place in the future.)

A while after Sam, Danny, and Chris turned fourteen they were promoted to MBC trainers to train alongside with Cathy in Singletown. But there was one condition: they had to give up their v-coms. They made their choice and gave them up. One problem: Who's going to protect Singletown from the aliens?

* * *

~Chris' point of view~

I sat at my desk as I checked MBC updates in my pajamas. Suddenly, the door opened. I quickly closed it and went to my e-mail. I saw John walking over to me.

"Hey, bro!" he greeted.

"John, how many times have I told you to not come in before you knock?" I sighed.

"I know, I know. But do you wanna go out and play?"

"I can't right now. I have to check the updates to see if we know who the new Singletown Monster Busters are."

"Aww… but it's so boring to play alone. Please?" he said extending the please long enough for me to be annoyed.

"Why don't you play with Aaron? He'll probably go," I replied trying not to get aggravated.

"By the way, why did you quit being a Monster Buster?"

"I didn't quit. I was promoted to an MBC trainer."

"Right . . . well, I'm going to change . . ." John said as he exited.

As soon as he left, I realized Sam sent me an e-mail. I clicked on it.

_Subject:_ _New Monster Buster Club_

I was shocked to see that she already knew who they were. I looked at the message.

_Meet me, Danny and Cathy at the clubhouse behind Cathy's new house at 11:00 today. You know the tree house? We'll speak about them there. Don't worry about telling Cath and Danny. They know._

It was sent today and it was 10:31 am. I went to my closet and changed into a blue short sleeved t-shirt and tan shorts because it was summer.** (Didn't think too much on it, did I ^-^ That's embarrassing.) **


	2. New friends, New recruits

~Chris' POV~

I knocked on the door. Mr. Smith answered and greeted, "Hello, Chris! Just go on back." I entered and exited through the back door. I went up the tree house that was actually half real and half technology. I saw the others up there.

"Hey, Chris!" Cathy greeted.

"Hi, guys."

"So, since everyone's here let's begin," Sam said.

"Ok! So when I was in Rhapsodia, the Commander gave me these," Cathy said putting ten items on the table. Five were circular V- coms and the other five were the original v-coms.

"What exactly are they?" Danny asked.

"The ones that are circular are ours. The rest are the new recruits'"

"And I was given pictures of the recruits," Sam said putting pictures of four kids that looked like they were about ten-years-old.

"Hey, Chris isn't that-," Danny asked and I cut him off.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Then they'll be tested to see if they have what it takes," Cathy said.

~John's POV~

_Stupid brother! He's probably using that MBC trainer stuff so that he doesn't have to play with me. I could have been a great trainer._

"Hey, John!" I heard Aaron call. Aaron's my best friend.

"Hi," I replied.

"Is there something wrong? I don't see you like this a lot lately," he asked as we started to walk again.

"It's just my brother. He's using his job so he has an excuse to stay home."

"It's probably important," he said but then we both got splashed by water balloons from above.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" a girl said jumping from the tree.

She had brown hair and eyes a spaghetti strap light green shirt, a pink handkerchief tied on her neck, blue shorts, and light green sneakers. She also had two towels with her.

"What are you trying to do here?" Aaron said angrily.

"To be honest, I made the homemade invention up there to splash the park bullies," she replied giving us the towels. "You stepped on a thin string down here which pulled on the bucket and the bucket tipped over.

"That could have worked on them," I said.

"You really think so? Thanks! My name is Zora," she said smiling showing her teeth. Then I saw two sharp teeth.

"Hey are those fangs?" Aaron asked leaning closer to her face. But then she suddenly closed her mouth.

" Nope."

"Wanna walk with us? My name is John and this is Aaron," I said.

" Sure! Just a sec." She cut the string and put everything in a bag.

* * *

As we entered the park we saw three boys making fun of a girl. Zora put down her bag and ran to the scene. Aaron picked up it up and we ran after her.

"It's not nice to make fun of others!" she shouted.

"Who's gonna stop me?" the leader said telling the other two to hold her still. They walked over and followed the command. "Let's do this quick."

Before he could attack, Zora bit the guy on her left's arm and ducked. While she was down there she tripped the guy on her right. The guy fell on the leader. She came back up and came over to us. We were speechless. Aaron was blushing a bit.

"I know it's pretty creepy to see a girl like me do that," she said taking her bag from Aaron. She helped the girl up.

The girl had blond hair, blue eyes, a lavender blouse with a blue sash, white pants folded up, and white shoes.

~Zora POV~

"Are you alright?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied taking my hand.

"My name is Zora."

"I'm Allison but call me Ally."

"Are you two okay?"Aaron asked coming over with John.

"Who are they?"

"Ally, these are my friends Aaron on the left and John on the right."

"It's nice to meet you!"

As we talked suddenly four people blindfolded us and tied us up. Then they used sleeping gas on us. Then everything else was a blur. . .


	3. The Test

~Normal POV~

As the children began to wake up they realized that they were all together tied with rope in a cell.

"Good morning," Aaron said wearily. "Wait a minute. When were we tied up?"

"Some person did it probably," Ally replied.

"All I remember is that more than one person did this. Nothing comes in mind after we were blindfolded," Zora said.

"_Where have I heard about this?" _John thought to himself.

"I have an idea! Zora, why not bite the rope?" Aaron asked.

"I'll ruin my teeth that way! How about using my pocket scissors?"

"You have pocket scissors?" John asked surprised.

"How else, besides biting, do you think I was able to cut the string in my invention?"

~Sam's POV~

We watched the kids in the observation room.

"When will they do something?" Danny sighed.

~Normal POV~

"Almost got it," Zora said as she was squirmed. "Got it!" She cut as far as she could and the rest fell off.

"Nice one, Zora!" Ally said giving her a high-five. "Now for the great escape."

"Any ideas?" John asked.

"There isn't a lot here. The only thing I can think of is that if I use the bobby pin in my hair to pick the lock," Ally replied.

"Then do it!" Aaron said. Ally took out her pin and got through the bars and unlocked the door.

Before she could get out John shouted, "Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"There's probably lasers spread out. The control panel is over there."

"I have some water balloons in my bag," Zora said getting her bag in the corner of the cell. "I can't throw that far, though."

"Then leave that to me!" Aaron replied winking. She handed him a balloon. He quickly threw it. The balloon splashed the panel and red lasers appeared and disappeared. They quickly ran out.

~Danny's POV~

"It's about time they did something!" I said.

"Now it's time to see their fighting skills," Sam replied.

~Normal POV~

They ran through the straight hallway and the exit was straight ahead. Unfortunately, they ran into four robots in the next room.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" the captain said.

"When in doubt, fight!" Zora shouted running towards the one in front of her. Everyone else seemed to agree and began fighting.

Ally quickly kicked the robot's side and it was sent flying. John saw a blaster in the robot's hand and stole it. He blasted it in its chest and the robot shut down. Zora was about to be hit. Luckily she back flipped and when she was in the hand stand position, she pushed off her hand and hit the robot forward. Aaron distracted the robot and kicked it straight forward when it was off guard.

~Chris' POV~

"C'mon guys bring a v-com with you time to greet them," Sam said as we transformed into uniform.

~Normal POV~

"That was so cool, Ally! I didn't know you could do that!" Zora said.

"Not as cool as what you did!" she replied.

"Now's not the time. Let's get outta here!" John said. They began to run for the exit but this time, they were located in a ship in outer space!

"Ok, are we in some kind of prank show?" Aaron asked. Suddenly, another door near the one they came out of opened. Everyone got into their fighting position and prepared for their opponents.


	4. Welcome to the MBC

~Normal POV~

"John! Don't you dare attack," Chris shouted.

"Chris, Cathy, Danny, Sam? What are you doing here? And what are we doing here?" John asked with a plethora of questions.

"You and your friends are here for the MBC test," Cathy replied.

"MBC? Ok, now I'm positive that were on a prank show," Aaron said.

"You're not on a prank show, Aaron," Danny sighed.

"How do you know my name? We've never met."

"We know all of you," Sam stated. "For example: Allison Gonzalez. You're known for your knowledge on aliens."

"Zora Rayne. You're known for your experience in fixing technology," Danny said.

"Aaron Haynard. You're known for your athletic skills," Cathy continued.

"And Jonathan Lenon. Known for his smarts," Chris finished smiling at John.

"Does that mean . . .," John asked with his eyes sparkling.

"That's right, Bro! All of you are going to be Monster Busters!" Chris handed John a v-com. His v-com was royal blue. Danny handed Aaron a red v-com. Cathy gave Zora a light green v-com and Sam gave Ally a lavender one.

"What are these?" Aaron asked holding the v-com up to his face.

"This is your v-com. It has a map of Singletown and can show your location. It also has a homing device and can allow you to contact your comrades," Chris explained. John noticed a circular v-com on his brother's left wrist.

"Chris, why do you have a v-com? I thought you quit."

"For the last time, I DID NOT quit!"

"Anyway, let's head home," Sam said heading for the steering wheel.

* * *

When they went into the tree house, the older team gave them a tour. They started with the top floor.

"This is the deck, where people expect you to be. Make sure that you pull up the ladder after someone comes in. When you want to go into the MBC clubhouse pull this lever," Danny explained demonstrating pulling the lever on the tree trunk. A secret door to an elevator opened. They all went in and the door closed. In less than 20 seconds it opened again. "This is where you'll receive your missions and that room over there is where you put the vacuvator jars with aliens in them." He pointed to a room to his left.

"So, suddenly, he's acting all high and mighty?" Sam whispered to Cathy and Chris. They started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?"Danny asked.

"Oh, nothing," the three said in unison still laughing.

"So this over here and there are the super computers. You can access anything from any alien planet. You can also access any website on Earth," Chris continued.

"I have a question! How do we type on the super computer?" Zora asked raising her hand.

"It works the same as any earth computer," Cathy answered. "That's about it. Your training starts tomorrow at 10 am. We'll go through the rules of the Monster Buster Club. But before you leave, this is another secret to keep. You cannot tell anyone about this. If you do, you can't be a Monster Buster."

"Okay!" The ten-year olds said in unison, saluting.


	5. Training Begins

~Normal POV~

-The next morning at 10:00 am in MBC clubhouse training room-

"It seems everyone's here, so let's start!" Cathy said transforming into her uniform.

"Before we begin, transform into your uniform," Sam replied.

"How?" Aaron asked.

"Press the screen to open it and press the button to transform," Cathy answered. They followed the instructions and transformed. The uniform for the girls were slightly different from the boys because it has a black skirt. They still had the goggles. The boys were still the same.

"This is so cool!" Zora said looking at the uniform.

"Well, to make this simpler why don't you guys choose one of us to train with so you can go at your own pace?" Chris suggested.

"Ok, I guess I'll go with Cathy," Ally replied walking over to her.

"I call Chris!" John said.

"Danny!" Aaron replied.

"Then, I go with Sam," Zora said walking over.

"Now that everyone has a trainer, we'll start with using the blaster," Danny started handing a blaster to the ten-year- olds. After training they went to the deck to relax. Suddenly, someone rang the bell that was down on the ground.

"Hey, Danny Wanny!" a familiar voice called.

"Don't tell me that . . .," Danny said beginning to get angry. He secretly went to the edge and saw Mark down there with Roy and Ralph behind him. "What do you want, Mark?"

"Well, I demand for you to put down the ladder right this instant!"

"Well, what's the password?"

"Is there a password?" Ally whispered to Sam.

"Nope. Danny's just trying to trick him."

"Is it Wendy?" he said after thinking.

"No, we don't have one! Hey, guys! Help me out!"

"Gladly!" they said in unison. Cathy picked up a bucket of water balloons and everyone launched balloons at them. Mark, Roy and Ralph were soaking wet with bits of balloons and water.

"You'll pay for this Danny! And your friends too!" Mark screamed as he ran back to his house. The eight of them laughed.

"Hey,Zora why do you have fangs?" Chris asked.

"They are not fangs! I- I was born with them," she replied with everyone detecting a lie between her words but decided to let it slide. Suddenly a red light blinked and an alarm rang.

To be continued. . .

* * *

**_Preview!_**

**"_What's going on here?" Aaron shouted._**

**"_Hey! Let me go!" he heard her voice say._**

**"_Zora? Where are you?"_**

**"_Aaron! Help!" The last words he heard_.**


	6. A Dragon's Secret: Part 1

~Normal POV~

"Alien Alert, guys!" Sam said getting into her serious side. The eight went to the Monster Buster Clubhouse underground. Zora and John went on the two super computers. John searched for which alien is at Singletown and Zora searched for their location.

"It says the alien's name is Blork and he's somehow related to the Galaxy's Worst Thief: Glor Glenemore**( Most likely spelled wrong)**," John said looking to the wide computer screen.

"I've heard of Blork! It's been said he's robbed the biggest places in the galaxy. He's also kidnapped people but they were lucky to escape," Cathy explained. "Blork's completely different from Glor, though, so how exactly are they related?"

"I don't know but we better get moving! He's at the park!" Zora interrupted.

"MBC: Power up!" John, Ally, Aaron, and Zora said in unison transforming into their uniform. They took the MBV and drove quickly to the park.

-At the park-

The team slowly walked around with caution. It didn't seem that Blork was there, until some figure fell from the sky.

"Landing failure," it said to itself.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

It quickly stood up and asked loudly, "You mean you children don't know the Galaxy's Greatest Thief: Glor Glenemore?"

"YOU'RE Glor? If you're here, where's Blork?" John said.

"Ugh! Don't even speak about him! He's always trying to outdo me. I thought that stealing would be the one thing I'd be better at. And ever since my twin heard about my robberies, he's been stealing even bigger thing. That's when I went for the Forget-Me-Stone. Wait, those outfits. You're the Monster Buster Club: The kids that stopped me from getting the stone! But you look different. . ."

"That's because my brother and his friends vacuvated you, like we're gonna do now!" John said taking out the vacuuvator and everyone else aiming their blasters at him.

"I give," he said before John vacuvated him.

"Serves you right, brother!" another voice said. A similar figure jumped from a tree and landed on his feet. He was wearing the same clothes at Glor but his skin was dark green.

"And you must be Blork," Zora said aiming her triple X at him.

"Becoming famous, aren't I?"

"A little too confident, aren't we?" Ally muttered.

"So what are you robbing now?" Aaron asked.

~Zora POV~

"Oh, I'm not going to rob today. I'm kidnapping. But not for some normal earthling or alien. I've heard of something called the Ultimate Dragon." The U-Ultimate Dragon? Oh no! If my identity is found out the council is gonna kill me!** (Not literal!)**

"So what is this Ultimate Dragon?" John asked.

"Not what; who. He or she is the ruler of the magical world. Once I find them, I'll force them to show me there. When we get there I'll force her to tell everyone in the magical world to go to war with Earth!" he said with evil laughing after.

"Well, you might as well give up! This dragon probably has a disguise," I said hoping he would give up because I was the dragon he was looking for.

"Not so fast, earthling. I thought this whole plan over. I have a potion to show me the way to the dragon. Once it drifts through the air, it'll flow to the Ultimate Dragon's power." He was right. His plan could be perfect. But I could tell that my Unfortunately he dodged it. Then, as if he had the speed of wind, he disappeared.

"Alright! Let's split into two teams. Ally, come with me. You two go together," John instructed. We all nodded at each other and left in tag teams.

_Maybe I should tell Aaron about my situation. But on the other hand, I think a secret should stay a secret. But it'd be safer if I told someone else. I can trust Aaron, can't I? But maybe I really should keep it a secret. I don't want to cause him any trouble. Ah! Why does this have to be so hard!_

"Zora, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry! I just spaced out." Suddenly, a purple smoke approached me. Oh no! The potion! My dragon wings, claws and tail came out. Then my eyes turned red.

"Zora, you're the . . .,"Aaron said.

"Well, wouldn't you know? The young earthling is the dragon," Blork said jumping out.

"Just because I'm the Ultimate Dragon doesn't mean I'll tell you where the entrance to the magical world is," I said clenching my hand into a fist. "My duty is to protect it. Not to torture."

"Fine two against one."

~Aaron POV~

_I couldn't believe that Zora was the dragon he's looking for. I just couldn't! Zora would tell us, right? Well, maybe she didn't trust us enough._

We began the fight. Zora and I sent blast of the Triple X over to Blork. He dodged every single one. He blasted our blasters out of our hands. He aimed at me! In the nick of time, Zora ran in front of me, helds her hand out and a force field appeared. She looked like the blasts were too strong but held it back.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking in pain but had a fake smile so I wouldn't worry.

"I'm fine but you don't look so good. You didn't have to," I said.

"No, I have to. My duty is to protect the magical world. But my duty is to also protect my friends."

She suddenly was pushed back onto the grass. I wanted to save her but Blork tied my hands together to my back. Luckily I was able to call Ally and John.

"Aaron to team one. Zora is in trouble! Follow my coordinates," I said.

"Roger that! We'll be there ASAP!" Ally answered back. I was hit with some kind of blindfold.

"What's going on here?" I shouted.

"Hey! Let me go!" I heard her voice say.

"Zora? Where are you?"

"Aaron! Help!" The last words I could hear.

_I lost her. On the first mission, I lost a teammate. I'm so stupid! I let Zora take pain when she saved me. I couldn't help her. . . _


	7. Feelings Now and Then

**I know that this isn't part 2 to A Dragon's Secret. I just knew I had to put this down as a chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

~Aaron's POV~

"Aaron! What happened?" I heard John say.

"John? Ally? "I asked as they untied the blindfold and the rope on my hands.

"Where's Zora?" Ally wondered.

"She was kidnapped by Blork."

"But isn't he looking for the Ultimate Dragon?" John asked.

"She's that dragon."

"It's too late to go save her. Our parents will worry. She gave me her phone number for her house. I'll tell her parents that she's sleeping over at my house," Ally said.

"We should report this back to the older team. They'll probably know what to do," I replied.

-Aaron's house-

_They said to relax and we'll come up with something later. I can't relax when this comes up!_

"Hi, Aaron," My mom greeted when I came in.

"Hi."

"How was it with you friends?"

"What can I say? Some guy swept my friend away."

"Is she a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Awww! You like her don't you?"

"N-no! I need some privacy in my room!" I shouted running upstairs to my room. _I don't like her . . . do I?_

As I flopped myself onto my bed I remembered a childhood friend I made when I was five.

**Flashback!**

~Normal POV~

As a young Aaron walked into the park with a red t-shirt, shorts and sandals, ten girls his age surrounded him. He didn't mind it. He got used it ever since he entered preschool. He saw a girl leaning on a tree with a journal on her lap asleep. She had a green summer dress and brown sandals. Her brown hair was in low pigtails.

~Aaron POV~

As soon as the girls left I walked over to the girl. I kneeled beside her as she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked shyly in a sweet voice.

"My name is Aaron. What's your name?"

"I don't like my given name so can you call me Nora?"

"What's your real name?"

"Turn the N sideways. But don't call me by it." I decided to figure out her real name later. She smiled at me.

"So what are you drawing?" I asked looking at the picture. There was a green butterfly crystal necklace and a wand with the same green butterfly on its tip.

"A wand and necklace I see in my dreams."

"It looks real. You could take it out of the paper!"After that we became friends fast.

_Do I have feelings for her? I don't know._ I greeted her to John and we played every day we could. Until one day, John and I found a note tied on a branch with string. I got the note. It read:

_Dear John and Aaron, Sorry for not being here to play. I had to leave on a trip. I wanted to tell you myself but I had to go immediately. I won't be back in a while. I don't want to face you again because you're going to shout at me. I hope you can forgive me. -Nora_

**End of flashback**

_I want to see her again but she said she won't face us again. Wait, I never did find out her real name. Let's see, her real name is . . . Zora? My old friend is my teammate. Maybe her trip was to the magical world. Does she know that John and I are her old friends?_


	8. A Dragon's Secret Part 2

~Normal POV~

The seven of them thought of a way to save Zora. There was no sound but the rustling leaves until someone rang the bell on the ground. Chris walked over to the side.

"It's Zora!" he said quickly putting down the ladder to let her in.

"How did you escape?" Sam asked.

"She didn't escape," Zora replied.

"What do you mean 'she'?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not Zora. I'm her doppelganger. She sent me here to give you a message."

"Can't she do it herself?" Ally wondered.

"When I was transported here, the real Zora fell asleep. If she did it herself, she'd appear back in her cell. I can make it because I'm pure energy. Anyway, she wants to tell you that you have to be in the Magical World before noon to stop Blork. By noon sharp, she'll announce the battle between the two worlds."

"It's 11:14 right now. We should get going," Cathy said.

-In front of a tree-

"Here we are!" Doppelganger said.

"This is a tree," Aaron said stating the obvious.

"This tree is the tree where Zora and her friends played. She'd never forget." Doppelganger took out a coin from her pocket and placed it in a dent with the same shape. The entrance became visible. They entered and it closed. She put on a hood to keep her identity a secret.

~Aaron POV~

The magical world actually looked more like a kingdom you would see in a movie. Food stands, stores and carts. It looks pretty normal except with the magical creatures. We ended up in front of a castle.

"This is the castle where Princess Zora goes to," Doppelganger said. We entered the Great Hall, where the princess makes announcements or for celebrations. "Oh, I have to go back into Zora's body. If I don't get back, Blork is going to be suspicious." Doppelganger changed into green energy, formed into the shape of the butterfly and left.

~Zora POV~

_Oh, I'm awake. I hope the message was successful . . ._

"Princess Zora, you must change into your dress for the announcement you wanted to make," Leila, a maid in the castle, said holding out the clothing I had o wear.

"O-of course, Leila. I'm sorry to make you worry. I just wanted to rest my head beforehand." I took the clothes and quickly changed. Another maid fixed my hair. I slipped on my shoes and left to the Great Hall. Blork was lurking beyond the shadows making sure I wasn't playing tricks on him. I had no way to escape or play a trick. _I really hope they got the message . . ._

~Aaron POV~

The horns sounded. "May I present our very own, Princess Zora," the herald announced on the platform above. The double doors opened. She came through. _She seems very different from the Zora I see back home._

Zora was wearing a long light green dress with a black sash. She also had a light green butterfly shaped necklace and a tiara with a green jewel. Her hair was wavy. Everyone was wearing dresses and tuxedoes like in those movies. Doppelganger told us to change before leaving so we didn't stick out. I wore a tuxedo with a red tie like John except he has a royal blue tie. Ally wore a lavender dress with a bow in her hair. The older team stayed back home.

"My fellow magical creatures, we are here today for an unfortunate event. Someone is using magic to rule both the human world and our world. We must go into battle against the humans," she announced. "Does anyone object?" Many people stood with their hand raised saying, "I object."

~Zora POV~

I completely agree with them but it was not up to me. It was up to the kingdom. Blork couldn't take it anymore and came out of the shadows. He put my hands behind me and said, "You will go to battle or something with happen to your dear princess. What will you choose: Go to battle or her?" The people slowly put down their hands.

"Let her go Blork! We have you beat!" a familiar voice said. It was Ally! I looked around the Hall more closely and saw Aaron and John hiding like Blork.

"Really? You and what army?" he laughed. I stepped on his foot and he let go of me. Ally whistled to signal Aaron and John to come. They put restraints on his hands and ankles.

"It's no use, Blork. Just like your brother, we will vacuvate you," I said as the four of us transformed into our uniform. I took out the vacuuvator and sucked him into the jar. Everyone clapped their hands.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I brought. The announcement is over." They all left and we went back into our regular clothes.

~Aaron POV~

"Wow, Zora. It must be great to be a princess," Ally said.

"Not really. You have to stay in the castle most of the time. That's why I was given permission to go into your world. So I can have freedom. But I have to come back once in a while," she replied.

"Y-you look really nice," I complimented with a small blush on my cheeks. Ally and John laughed a bit. _Is my blush THAT noticeable?_

"Really? Thanks!" she said with a smile.

"Well, we'll just leave you two some privacy," John said leaving the Great Hall with Ally. _C'mon! Do you have to?_

"Umm . . . Aaron, I just wanna say I'm sorry for leaving you when we were five," Zora said quietly.

"You remember?" I asked. She suddenly hugged me crying into my shoulder.

"I really didn't wanna! I just didn't have the courage to tell you myself. That was the same day I became the princess. I didn't want to face you. You were going to shout at me."

I hugged her back. "I wouldn't shout at you. I promise. Besides after a while I wanted to see you again. I couldn't remember what you looked like at all."

"Really?" I replied with a smile.

_I guess I really do have feelings for her._


	9. The Start of School

~Ally POV~

-Walking to school-

"Hey, guys!" I said walking out from my house with my backpack in hand.

"Morning," Aaron yawned.

"Isn't this great? We're all in the same class!" John said.

"Yeah! Not only can we be in group projects together, but if there is a mission we can get each other out . . . hopefully," Zora replied. As we walked to school someone hugged me from behind.

"Long time, no see, huh, Ally?" a familiar voice asked. _Don't tell me that HE came back?_ As I looked behind me I saw Terrance behind me. _Oh, great. _

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but there's a guy on your back, Ally," John said pointing to Terrance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pushing him away from me slowly.

"Didn't I tell you that I was moving?"

"Yeah, moving to Texas."

"Oh, well, I wanted to surprise you that I'm back in Singletown!"

"Oh, I'm surprised." _This is one surprise that I can live without._

"Ally, who is this?" Zora asked.

"This is Terrance. His family is friends with mine."

~John POV~

He had brown hair, blue eyes, a yellow t-shirt, tan shorts, and green shoes.

"Yup. I promised her that her heart will be mine one day and today is that day! I'll be at school if you need me," he said dashing away.

"This could be the worst time I've had meeting a boy!" Ally said bringing her hand to her forehead as we walked again.

"What's wrong? He seems like a nice guy," I replied.

"When you get to know him like I do it gets quite annoying. When he said he was moving to Texas I was so happy. Now, it's like living a nightmare!"

-At school-

I already set the supplies on the back table and arranged my desk. So all I had to do was the word find that was on my desk.

-After finding at least 10 words-

"Ok, class! Why don't we begin school be introducing ourselves?" our teacher, Mrs. Hendrick, said. "We'll start with you." She pointed to her right.

"My name is Terrance. I moved here last week, so I don't know much about this school." I looked at Ally, who was behind me. She quietly put down her head. Her actions just screamed, "I'm doomed!"

-After everyone said their introductions-

Suddenly, my v-com began to beep. Luckily it was quiet enough for Mrs. Hendrick not to notice. I saw the other three looking at their v-com, too. We thought this ahead. Aaron told her that he had a stomach ache and asked me to escort him. As soon as we were out we quickly hid.

"If I use this fog rocket Ally and Zora can escape," Aaron said taking out the fog rocket. Then, the A-scan began to beep.

"Um, I don't think they have to escape, Aaron. Because the A-scan says that the alien is in our school! But it can't pinpoint it." Suddenly another 5th grade class went running out of their room. The teachers told the other classes that a robot is attacking. Then they went running for dear life. Only the four of us stayed behind.

"Do you guys know what it is yet?" Zora asked.

"I heard a teacher say that there's a robot on the loose," I replied. After I finished my sentence, three robots came out of the classroom. They completely ignored us.

"Great! This is how we begin the school year? Well, who needs normal? Anyway, I think those robots are after the classes. Let's split. Zora and I will take care of the robots. You two calm the crowd," Aaron said. We nodded in agreement and left.

-At teacher parking lot-

Nearly the whole school was there. As Ally and I tried to calm them no one would listen.

"Hey! Would you listen!" Ally shouted. Luckily, that caught everyone's attention. "Everything is fine. We have, uh, professionals in there taking care of these robots."

"Let's relax and calmly wait for them to come out," I said loudly.

"How can we relax when there is a rampaging robot?" _Why is this so hard? _Then I heard the sound of the vacuuvator and the two came out of the school.

"Do your thing, Zora!" Aaron said. He handed Ally and I some earplugs. After we put them on, Zora sang a quiet mind erasing song. No one remembered what happened.

"What are we doing?" Principal Zanard asked.

"Uh, a student lied about a robot attack so they could be on time. I recommend letting them off the hook considering that this is the first day," Zora said.

"Oh, ok." Everyone left to get back to work. We follow our class.

"Nice one," I whispered. Like Aaron said, who needs normal?

**

* * *

Well I'm sorta having a writer's block for the next chapter. If you have a suggestion, I'm open for any ideas! Thanks for reading! ^-^**


	10. MBC:Found Out Already!

**Hooray! My writer's block has disappeared. And hopefully it can stay like that for a while. Chapter 10 has begun!

* * *

**

~Normal POV~

-Walking to the tree house after school-

When they got at least halfway to the tree house they heard someone scream. But at the exact same time, their v-coms rang. They ran to the source of the scream. When they got there, they found the two most athletic kids in their class: Noah and Jack. They were right in front of a pink, stubby alien.

"You two, follow me!" Ally said running over to them.

"What are you doing here, Allison?" Noah asked.

"No time for that! Just go, would ya?" she replied pushing them out of the way.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Go!" She led the boys to the bushes. They watched in astonishment as Zora, John and Aaron fought the alien. The alien's attack suddenly went towards the boys and Ally. Luckily, in the nick of time, she blocked it with the electro-bubble. As the alien watched her do that, Zora found it the right chance to jump on its back. It swung back and forth. Ally, Aaron and John aimed their weapons the alien. As soon as they pulled the trigger Zora jumped off and shot at the alien too. But once the attack was over, the alien disappeared.

"That was so cool!" Noah and Jack said in unison.

"Zora, you know what you have to do," John said.

"I know what to do, but I can't," she replied.

"What?"

"I'm just as surprised as you but all powers are off temporarily. I can't erase their minds until tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll have to talk to the Commander about this," Aaron said.

"Who's the Commander?" Noah asked.

"You just have so many questions, huh?" Ally murmured. They took them to the clubhouse and called the Commander. John and Ally called him as Zora looked for the alien on the super-computer and Aaron watched Noah and Jack.

"Is there something wrong, John?" he asked.

"Well, two kids from our class witnessed us fighting an alien. They're over there. Zora's powers are off until tomorrow noon so she can't erase their minds. What do we do?" John explained.

"Well, the first rule is to not reveal your club, but it depends. Were they attacked by the alien?"

"Yeah, they were," Ally said.

"Then, until tomorrow, don't let them say one word about the MBC. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the two replied in unison.

"Noah, Jack. Here's the deal. If you say one word to anyone else about this before school is over tomorrow, Zora will spread your deepest, darkest secrets," Ally said.

"She wouldn't! She's too nice," Noah replied.

"If you know them what is my secret?" Jack asked. Zora came over and whispered in his ear what his secret was. He suddenly shouted, "How did you know?"

"I do some 'special' research," she giggled.

* * *

-The next day-

As the four walked into the school campus, they saw a giant crowd of kids in the playground with Noah and Jack.

"And there they are! The people that saved us from the alien-thing!" they shouted pointing at us.

"Zora, I really wish your powers can come back earlier," Aaron whispered.

"Too bad it's only 9:00 am," she replied. "Anyway, let's try to find a way to cover."

"N-nice try, you two! Like that story would be real!" John said.

"Yeah! How do we know that it was you who fought the thing?" Ally said.

"You guys should know!" Jack said.

"And you should know that I will tell your secrets!" Zora replied crossing her arms and smirking. The two flinched. "Hey, everyone! Did you know that Jack-!" He quickly interrupted by covering her mouth.

"Uh. . . Did you know that I was lying? There's no such thing as aliens. And we should get back to class before the bell!" he covered. Everyone sighed and left. Jack let go of her.

"What part of the deal did you not understand?" Aaron asked.

"It just slipped my mind," they said.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" the MBC exclaimed.

"Can't time go any faster?" Aaron sighed.

-2:00 pm-

The class was lined up at the door just eager to go.

"It's already 2:00, Zora. Can't you do it already?" Ally asked.

"I can't risk getting everyone else's memory erased. We're having a test tomorrow. Even if the teacher's mind is erased, I get a feeling that it's a teacher's instinct to remember all tests," Zora replied. Finally the bell rang. As the MBC brought Jack and Noah to the tree house, the same alien came up and attacked.

"Here for another round?" Aaron said getting ready.

MBC: Power Up!

Aaron and Zora blasted the triple -X at it as John and Ally used the blasters. The attacks were blocked with a shield. They stopped their fire and it quickly took hold of Jack and Noah.

"Guys! Set your blasters to stun," Ally said. They quickly followed and began fire. The alien was hit and let go of the two and they ran behind the team. The alien, on the other hand, was knocked out. John took this to his advantage and vacuucated it.

"That was great, but why is it after these two?" Zora asked.

"Who knows?" Aaron said as they got out of uniform.

When they got there, they went down to the clubhouse and got ready to erase.

"Are you ready, Zora?" Aaron asked putting his ear plugs in. She gave him thumbs up. Everyone was ready too. She began her song. After it was over the put a simple sleep spell on them and transported them to their houses.

"It feels great to have my powers!" Zora said after they put out the plugs.

"And I hope that they don't go off again!" John laughed.

* * *

**I decide to put this in now, but if you wanna know what the song sounds like, go to Youtube and search "Cardcaptor sakura- Tomoyo's song". I do not own it and I am aware that it is in Japanese. It sounded very beautiful to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. A Call from a Dream

**Hey! Sorry that I've haven't been able to update lately. . . well that's school started for me and YOW! Well. . .that and I made an account on something called Deviantart . com! So far I got 2 pics! **

~Ally's POV~

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? What? Why is my body glowing? Is this a dream? If it is, why is it so real? All my dreams aren't like this. None of my dreams have been so . . . clear. _

"Have you awakened yet . . .," a soft voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I said to the voice that startled me.

"Search for the answers you seek, Allison."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"A princess of green shall help you."

"A princess of green? How can I search for her?"

"What you seek has already been found." A lavender orb appeared in front of me.

_What is this? _

When I reached out to hold it, like a balloon, it popped to reveal a lavender star necklace and key appeared.

"Huh?" I woke up, sitting up in my bed. "Calm down, Ally. It's all just a dream." I decided to go back to sleep considering that today was Saturday. Then my phone rang. Taking the phone on my side table, I answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Ally! It's me John. Just a reminder: Mr. Smith needs help weeding his garden. And those rhapsodian weeds can be pretty stubborn!"_

"Couldn't you just tell me that on your v-com?"

"_Chris is cleaning it 'cause of that sticky alien we busted yesterday."_

"_John! Where's my laptop?"_

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_Because, it's in your room!"_

"_Gotta go! See you later, Ally!"_

He hung up. I giggled a bit then placed my cell phone back down. But I realized there was something under my pillow. _I didn't lose any teeth lately . . . _I checked underneath and found the same lavender star necklace and key there. _But why? Is there someone calling out to me?_

I got changed into my clothes. Because the weather was getting a bit colder, I wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket unbuttoned with the sleeves going down to my elbow, a short jean skirt with long black leggings underneath, and white shoes.

I headed to the kitchen for breakfast with the necklace and key in my jacket's pocket.

-Arriving at Cathy's house-

Looking over to my right was Mr. Smith's garden filled with moving vines. _I don't have to guess that those are the weeds!_

"Ally, up here!" I heard Zora called throwing down the ladder.

"Hey guys! Where're Cathy and the others?" I asked when I got in.

"Mr. Smith said they're on some kind of school trip somewhere," Aaron said. He was wearing a red hoodie, jeans and orange shoes. Zora was wearing a light green shoulder shirt with a striped long sleeved shirt underneath, jeans and green shoes. John was wearing a royal blue jacket and shoes and jean shorts a little lower than his knees.

"Oh, just to their school for some kind of bake sale to give the money to the poor," John said. "One time they did a sale for the whales. An eater alien went crazy!"

"That sounds like something I don't wanna miss!" Aaron replied.

"Why, there you are Ally! We've got to start with the weeds before humans notice!" Mr. Smith said coming out from the clubhouse making us scream.

We got down to his completely odd garden and began the process of weeding a rahpsodian garden.

"Aaron! Now isn't the time to be a show-off!" Zora sighed. He stuck his tongue out with a weed in his hand. A weed found a chance and caught him by the leg. Zora grabbed the base of the weed and pulled with me on the other side helping out. The weed popped out and Aaron fell on the ground.

"Well, that's the last of the weeds! Thanks, MBC!" Mr. Smith said returning to his house. "If you would excuse me, I'll be taking a rhapsodian cat nap." We headed up the tree house for a rest.

~Zora POV~

-Near the end of the day-

I noticed there's some kind of magical power I could feel. _This kind of magic was sealed away thousands of years ago! How could I be able to sense it?_

"Zora, is there something wrong?" John asked.

"Ah, no. So did anyone have a weird dream lately?" _If there's something here, it should be able to reach a mortal by their dreams._

"Now that you mention it, I had this creepy dream. Maybe a nightmare! You see, this voice kept calling me. And when I woke up this same necklace and key that in my dream was under my pillow!" Ally said taking them out. "She said something about a princess . . . in . . . green. Zora!"

"What?"

"Do you know anything about these two things?"

"I hate to admit it, but I do. Thousands of years ago a special type of magic was sealed away. It seems to be so powerful, evil tried to get a hold of it. The magic was divided into four. It was spread out all over. You and I are one of them and who knows where the other two are?"

"I overheard a story like that when we came to save you from Blork," Aaron said.

"Doesn't this sound a little farfetched? Like someone would make this story up just to spread a rumor or to scare little kids?" John asked.

"He has a point. I've heard stories with the same plot. Y'know, something being split into fractions and some kind of team will get them back together and 'save the universe from evil'," Ally thought.

"Well Leila, someone from the palace, told me this story like a long time ago. But I can remember it like I was told yesterday," I said.

"Wait, if I'm one of the people with a key and necklace wouldn't that mean that I have some kind of power like you?" Ally asked.


	12. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**Niyoggirl: Heyo! It's me again!**

**John: And the characters from Secrets to Keep.**

**NG: Well, of course ya'll are here! This is your story, right?**

**Aaron: She totally PWNED you, dude!**

**Zora: Stop being immature, Aaron!**

**Ally: Now, now.**

***Zora and Aaron start fighting, Ally tries to stop them***

**John: *whispers to NG* They know this is being recorded right?**

**NG: *nods no* Well, anyways, as you can see, this is bold writing. That means this is an authors note! Yay! If you can't see this, you is blind.  
**

**John: It doesn't always mean that. And if they're blind, they're lucky they can't see your bad grammar.**

**NG: You know that I am your creator, right? I can delete you from STK anytime I want.**

**John: LOL, JK**

**NG: Good. Well, this is the Imporant message I wanna tell you: From experience, I know that most people don't like to read stories that are like 46 Chapters long.**

**Ally: So to change that . . .**

**Zora: She's putting the next couple of chapters on a new story!**

**Aaron: It's still the same storyline, but on a different story. This next story will be entitled "Secrets to Keep 2." This didn't require lots of thinking for Niyoggirl**

**NG: I can delete you too.**

**Aaron: I take it back.**

**Zora: She'll try to make it up to you by trying to make the chapters longer that usual.**

**Ally: No offense or anything, NG, but your chapters are short.**

**NG:*crouches into a ball sobs* Don't remind me! I try my best, I really do!*sniff* But they all end up short!**

**John: Now, now. *Pats NG's back* No need to blame yourself.**

**NG: I'm so ashamed! Don't look at me!**

**Characters of STK: Sorry for the inconvenience! Keep a look out for SECRETS TO KEEP 2! See you there!  
**


End file.
